dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
King Garrigon
King Garrigon is the King of all hieracosphinxes. Bio King Garrigon is the benevolent ruler of the Hieracosphinxes, following the footsteps of his older relatives. But since he had a bad temper to him, he was often frowned upon by most of his subjects. (while his Advisor Claudius had plans to overthrow him). When the Jedi, Je'Daii, and Sith Wars broke out, Garrigon often kept in check with it, to ensure the Republic always gained a victory as he was not willing to be undermined by Robots and evil beings of such magnitude. While at the same time, training his daughter Celia to take over for him when the time had come. He would make his first major appearance in "The Young Six Movie", where he, his daughter and most of the court were given a trial to the Royal Crown Polisher for touching the Royal Crown and Scepter. While the King was gonna have him be put in the dungeon, the more compassionate Celia let him go free. Annoyed with her interference, he had the room cleared out as he then explained that his actions are one of his ways to be highly respected as a ruler. He then shares that his crown and scepter are very important to his status as a ruler, as they symbolize his state of authority. But then when they are stolen by Claudius' sister Mae, Garrigon attempts to execute General Jerryson who is framed for the crime. But then Silverstream volunteers herself and Terramar to get his Crown and Scepter back from Duskbreak Peak, which the old king finds funny as anyone who has gone there hasn't returned. But then Celia points out if they don't do it, then he's never getting his Crown or Scepter back. And since the majority of the Riders (except Snotlout) are all on missions in other parts of the Galaxy, the young Hippogriffs should do it. With these points given, Garrigon agrees to let them do it, as the rest of the Young Six also volunteer to go. Garrigon then gives the group 13 days to find his crown and scepter (it was originally 21 but Yona argued it down to 13). Garrigon then freezes Jerryson on the spot until his Crown and Scepter are returned. Before he takes his leave back to the Kingdom. Personality King Garrigon is a benevolent individual, trying to ensure his kingdom is in good order like how his family before him kept it. But he at first had a bad temper and was very brutish and tyrannical. Even going as far as giving unfair punishments or killing off Jerryson for being falsely accused of stealing his crown and scepter, with no evidence that Krabs stole it aside from a false call (made by Claudius). He also kept Jerryson frozen for days until he returned to execute him. However, he has an honorable side as Celia was about to point out the Young Six and Terramar still had some time left before the given time for them to return was finished. But then upon learning from Mae about Claudius' plans to not only overthrow him but to take over the Republic and use the Clone Army and Dragons for his own selfish needs. And for hiring a dangerous criminal bounty hunter to murder the Young Six and Terramar. Garrigon was immediately angered by this betrayal and ordered him to be taken to the dungeon until the court decides what to do with him. Then after that, (and seeing how his Daughter was right all along about using Compassion and no anger would get him better off) he officially stopped being so brutal and tyrannical. And became a much kinder individual, evening agreeing to join the war and along Clones into his kingdom as well having access to his own army. Then when he joins the Royal Summit, he is shown to have depleted himself of all of his anger issues altogether. Physical Appearance Garrigon is a male hieracosphinx, where his hawk half is colored dark brown (almost black), his lion half is colored dark amber. While his wings are colored normal brown. Garrigon also has a Gray beak and orange eyes. Being a king, he wears a golden crown with white jewels inlined on it and also wears a golden necklace with a circular pendant on it. And is often wearing a red king's robe. Skills and Abilities Martial Arts: Hunting Skills: Marksmanship: Swordsmanship: Main Weaponry * Broad Sword * (Blaster built in his Scepter) Trivia * King Garrigon will make his appearance in The Young Six Movie * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hieracosphinx Category:Birds Category:Lions Category:Hawks Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who are easily upset Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandsons Category:Protective Characters Category:Bond Protectors